Because storage space and a computing capability of a mobile terminal are limited, cloud computing and cloud storage technologies are used to improve an application capability of the mobile terminal. Moreover, mobility of the mobile terminal is used to enable a cloud service to be really available at any time and in any place. Under this trend, a cloud server is a real place of storing personal information, and the mobile terminal becomes, due to its convenience, an agent of cloud information. In addition, due to binding of the mobile terminal and an individual, the mobile terminal also becomes a key for accessing cloud information.
With the development of a big data technology and a context awareness technology, interaction among multiple terminals is increasing. However, because personalized data of a terminal is mainly stored on a server, a mobile terminal is required to provide authorization and authentication information for another terminal, so that the another terminal can access personalized data of the server. Likewise, a manner used for sharing information among terminals is also changed from an original end-to-end manner to a manner of using a server to perform transfer, which also requires a mobile terminal to provide authorization and authentication information for another terminal.
At present, in an end-to-end communication manner, an information management terminal sends an address of shared content stored by the information management terminal on a server to an information requesting terminal, so that the information requesting terminal can access information of a cloud end at the cloud end all the time. In this case, because the information requesting terminal gets authorization all the time, the cloud end opens permission of accessing shared information to the information requesting terminal all the time, which causes security and privacy protection problems. Therefore, a secure and reliable authorization method is required.